Eternity is a Long Time
by HoshiBaka
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a human and a monster. But there was no happily ever after for them. And now he is waiting...waiting for eternity.


Hey everyone. Long time no see, I knoooooow! Oh wells, this story is pretty much sort of like my _Never Forget, _but not really. it's another take on the life of their life and of what happened afterwards without the whole reincarnation thing. It's a little sloppier, but I like it all the same.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Inuyasha. I'd have to be a lot more talented for that.

* * *

Once upon a time….

Are those words not familiar to all? To those old and young, to those who dream and to those who do not? All know these words for they are at the beginning of those stories so beloved to humankind. You know what those stories are, do you not? Of course you do.

_Fairy Tales. _

Stories of a land so far away where there are princesses and princes and where the poor are raised high to royalty. Stories where there are the evils that would oppose the protagonists of the story. Where everything is good or evil and where everything is black or white, where being good and virtuous will always cause you to come out on top and where being bad and wicked will get you punished. Eventually.

And in those stories, there is always the resolution that everyone loves. Where everything turns out right and nothing ever goes wrong afterwards. Where everything is fine afterwards and where no one else matters and everyone is peaceful. Where everything ends up

_Happily ever after. _

Do you think you humans are the only ones with these stories? Yes, we demons have these stories as well. We have legends, stories that are passed down from generation to generation and where we dream. However, ours are different.

Aren't yours where you can imagine all the bad things away and where you can immerse yourself in the good things. It is where you can dream of your ideals and morals and imagine that doing good will end up with good, where you can pretend that everything is simple. Can you prove me wrong?

What our demon stories are, they are the stories of those who tried to lead a good life. They do not sugar coat the instances and make things black and white. There are conspiracies, there are betrayals, and there are romances and goodness and there are ending just like the humans. But their endings. They do not always have happily ever after; they don't always end up content and happy. They have endings…which are truly only endings.

So saying, this story is the story of a human peasant girl in a poor village and no parents and how she loved a monster. The monster was cold and indifferent, the girl warm and emotional and perhaps if this was like the stories in human fairytales, it would have gone in this fashion. The girl would have been the monster's companion no matter what happened, despite his cold exterior and the monster should have warmed up to the girl, been attached to her despite himself and become devoted to her. He should finally recognize that he loved her as much as she had learned to love him and then they should have learned that the monster was not truly a monster but a handsome prince in disguise. They should have ended up together and should have made each other happy. He should have made her happy. _The _monster_ should have made her _**happy. _They should have been happy. _**

This

Is not that story. A happy way for things to have gone but this is not that story. The truth of the matter is, suppose, much more complex.

Where does one begin a story like this though? Where could I even try to begin things? Oh…but of course.

Where else but the

_Once upon a time _

There was a demon lord named Sesshomaru, orphaned because of his father's weakness for the woman that he turned out to love. Sesshomaru gained everything and needed nothing except the urge for the ultimate conquest.

To do so meant to have the ultimate weapons for the conquest, or the Tetsuaiga, the sword that killed 100 people in one fell swoop. However, the sword was in the possession of his foolish half brother, Inuyasha.

He battled his brother for the sword, but his brother managed to unleash a fearsome attack and he was protected only by his own sword, Tensaiga, the sword that could revive a hundred lives with one swing.

He had taken much damage however and so he had reclined in a forest, recovering when a mute human girl had come upon him and had compassion for him where in her world there was none. She sought to help him which he'd never required, due to his own impressive amount of youki. However, somewhere deep in his heart which he'd never acknowledged, he was ever so slightly touched and impressed.

There came a day when she didn't come back and that was the day also that he recovered fully. He meant to leave, never coming upon the girl and her scent ever again.

Yet fate decided it was her time to intervene in the twos' lives and so he happened upon her…her dead body. He knew that he could not have left a debt unpaid and she had fascinated him, haunting his thoughts when he'd had nothing to think about. So he brought her back.

She still did not speak then, had only been frightened for a moment and then comforted by his presence. She had no words then, only a gaze which said everything for her and then he'd needed to know what her words would be and if they would correlate with what he'd seen in her eyes.

Privately, when he'd a spare moment, he'd coaxed the words from her child's throat. Slowly they'd come, with names and actions and then they'd started linking until she was fairly overflowing with the words that spouted forth.

As the time passed, her smile had grown ever sweeter, her words more so that Jaken, his retainer, was given a headache. Yet he didn't mind, in fact, the lord Sesshomaru was perfectly content. Because of her very presence, she was put in danger constantly and he'd had to save her, protect her and comfort her. She continued to adore him and was devoted to him until finally the childish love she'd had for him completely changed. And then the child Rin was _not _content.

Summers passed as did winters and she began to long for him in a way that shamed her but the demon lord remained oblivious to it all, going again on his quest for conquest. However, his lust for the Tetsuaiga had ceased by then. He remained oblivious to the passing of her years for to him she was still but a child to him in years and so it would have remained that way had it not been for the fact that other demons and humans had noticed.

She had been parted from him one day when he had gone off, leaving her behind. She had been abducted and taken against her own will and it had been he who had saved her in the end, but he had still felt a growing ache of shame and fury, at himself. He was angry with himself for allowing this to happen and shamed that he had not been able to protect her.

And so he comforted her and cared for her until she was once more healed in her mind and body, or at least as healed as she would get. He learned over the course of time what she felt for him and he allowed it to be so. He did not send her away, nor did he kill her for the insolence that people had feared that he may have felt from her. No, much to everyone's surprise…he did the exact opposite as time continued to pass.

He courted her and over time he loved her. He claimed her and chased away the nightmares of that which had happened to her and so it was told that the demon lord Sesshomaru had fallen prey to the charms of a human girl and that he had gotten soft. Just as it seemed the rest of his family was cursed to be. He received the fights that were issued to him and he _won _them, refusing to be claimed to be weakened

And then he was given homage and respected and they were left alone to live peacefully. However the curse of human kind eventually caught up to them and so she aged. And she died.

She would never be reborn again for she had lived a good and innocent life and so she would be sent to the Lord of All Who was Youkai and Those Who were Ningen and there she would wait until she was reunited with her demon lover.

After her death, Lord Sesshomaru continued to live on, never taking another, living with the demon's own vile curse…immortality. Thus he would live for eternity and never be reunited with Rin until the end of time for he was too selfish, too proud to allow himself to die for the love of a girl and so lived, burdened with a love that burned deeper than magma and bit sharper than steel.

And that is the story of the human girl Rin and the demon Lord Sesshomaru.

I am the Lord Sesshomaru the one who has loved a human girl named Rin. Or rather, I am the Lord Sesshomaru that loves the girl Rin who had loved him.

I swore to never allow anyone else to kill me and I would not die long ago. That is what I had sworn before she had come into my life, never knowing that I could have ever regretted that vow. And how I regret it now. I am as I have said, far too proud to die. It has been a millennia since her death and I feel doubt and wonder if she will still wait for me. Time goes differently in the heavens though, or at least I am told so I am sure her waiting will be almost nothing to her except in her mind where she will wait for me. However, each second to me is a day, each day a year, a month a century, a year a millennia and a century forever and thus it will be until the end finally comes. And sometimes I fear the end will not come.

Eternity is such a long time to wait.

_Rin. _

* * *

Yeah...that's the end! Leave a review, yes? And if you have any ideas for me to write anything, please let me know! 


End file.
